Endloslevel (Plants vs. Zombies 2)
Dieser Artikel ist noch sehr am Anfang. Sei willkommen neue Infos hinzuzufügen! :-) Die Endloslevel in Pflanzen gegen Zombies 2 sind ein Extra die in jeder Welt zur Verfügung stehen.Dabei muss man in einer immer schwieriger werdenden Serie an Leveln sein Können beweisen. Die Levelanzahl ist theoretisch unendlich. Am Beginn stehen einem nur Sonnenblume, Erbsenkanone und Wall-Nuss zur Verfügung (Ausnahme: Arthurs Herausforderung). Nach Abschließen jedes Levels darf man sich von drei Karten (eine vierte kann für 2.000 Münzen dazugekauft werden) eine weitere Pflanze oder eine Spezialfähigkeit aussuchen. Pyramide der Verdammnis thumb|Pyramide der Verdammnis Pyramide der Verdammnis ist das Endloslevel im Alten Ägypten. Sie ist spielbar nach Beenden des 12. Tages. Strategie Wirklich hilfreich ist der Grabfresser, denn manchmal kommen schon einige (viele) Gräber auf dem Spielfeld vor. Gegen den fiesen Zombie-Endecker sind Eisbergsalat, Hagelzuckererbse und Wintermelone. Besonders die Wintermelone ist hier sehr sinvoll, da sie auch eine starke Verteidigung abgibt. Zombies Trivia Hier erhält der Spieler nie das Wehblatt *Der Name Pyramyd of Doom basiert wahrscheinlich auf Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes). Totenmannskiste thumb|Totenmannskiste Totenmannskiste ist das Endloslevel der Piraten See. Strategie Von Nutzen kann hier besonders der Stachelstein sein, er töte die fiesen Fassroller-Zombies. Es ist auch wichtig zu schauen dass keine Zombie-Papageien und Möwen-Zombies in die Verteidigung vordringen. Man kann auch die Federbohne hier gut anwenden, muss sich aber bewusst sein dass sie nicht immer einsatzbereit ist. Besonders herausfordernd können da auch die Wichtkanonen sein. Sie schießen Wichte sogar hinter die Abwehr und können sie rasant zerstören. Wie bei jedem Level wieder auf eine starke Verteidigung und Defensive setzen. Am Anfang können da noch Duplinator und Drachenmäulchen helfen, später muss die Verteidigung eventuell ausgebaut werden. Zombies Trivia Tafelberg des Bösen thumb|Der Tafelberg des Bösen Tafelberg des Bösen ist das Endloslevel des Wilden Westens Strategie Hier sollte man gute Strategien ausdenken. Denn das Spielfeld verändert sich wegen den Loren in jedem Level. Die Loren können richtig eingesetzt eine große Hilfe sein. Bedenke aber das die Loren Schienen brauchen, die nicht bepflanzt werden können. Spezielle Pflanzen die man auf Lore setzen sollte sind (Winter-)melone, Erbsenhülse und den Bananenwerfer. Besonders die Erbsenhülse da man sie nur einmalig Fünfmal aufeinander setzen muss. So spart man Kosten und man hat eine 5-fache Erbsenkanone für mehrere Reihen. Stachelkraut, Stachelstein und Blitzschliff sind hier sehr wichtig gegen Zombie Hühner, da diese sonst die gesamte Verteidigung fressen Zombies Trivia *Ein Tafelberg ist, wie der Name schon sagt, ein Berg mit einem sehr flachen Gipfelplateu. Meist sind am Rand richtige Steilwände vorhanden. Besonders häufig sind Tafelberge im Südwesten der USA vorhanden, der typische Wilde Westen eben. Schrecken der Zukunft thumb|Der Schrecken der Zukunft Schrecken der Zukunft ist das Endloslevel in der Fernen Zukunft. Strategie Hier sollte man die Powerfelder ausnutzen, besonders für Sonnenblumen da man für ein Düngerpaket mehr Sonne bekommt. Die wichtigsten Pflanzen sind Vergrößerungsglas und E.M. Pfirsich. Das Vergrößerungsglas zerstört Maschinen und E.M Pfirsich schaltet sie kurz aus Zombies Trivia Arthurs Herausforderung thumb|Arthurs Herausforderung Arthurs Herausforderung ist das Endloslevel im Mittelalter. Es ist der nach der 12 Nacht spielbar. Im Grunde genommen ist dieses Endloslevel im Vergleich zu den anderen recht herausfordernd. Hier bekommt man zur Abwechslung Pustepilz, Stinkpilz, Sonnenpilz und Wallnuss zu Beginn als Auswahl. Strategie Hier ist es besonders wichtig zuerst Spezialdünger zu sammeln. Dieser ist später eine effektive Waffe gegen den Zombie-Zauberer, den dieser muss schnellstens besiegt werden, ansonsten zerstört er radikal die Verteidigung. Auch die Gräber aufzulösen ist wichtig, denn dort verstecken sich Spezialdünger und Sonnen. Eine weitere gute Pflanze, die Gauckler-Zombies er- und an Grabsteinen vorbeischießt ist der Stinkpilz. Zombies Trivia *Dieses Endloslevel ist, wie einem vielleicht bekannt ist, nach König Artus bennant. *Hier und in der Pyramide der Verdammnis gibt es als Pflanze auch bzw. nur hier den Grabfresser zur Auswahl.Strategien in allen Level anwendbar Universelle Strategie Es ist wichtig auf eine massive Verteidigung am Ende hinzuarbeiten und vorzubereiten. Am Anfang sind Eisbergsalat, Wall-Nuss, Pustepilz und Erbsenhülse wegen dem geringen Sonnepreis von Nutzen. Die wertvollen Sonnen soll man in Doppelsonnenblumen investieren, denn am Anfang braucht man noch nicht so viele. Aber zum Schluss hin, werden Sonnen für gute Verteidigungspflanzen dringend benötigt. Für die gut ausgebaute Verteidigung benötigt man Wintermelone, Hochwall-Nuss und die sehr nützliche, weil 5 mal erweiterbar, Erbsenhülse. Hilfreich sind auch noch Stachelsteine vor den Hochwall-Nüssen. Desweiteren sollte man die Pflanzen verwenden die die in einem Endloslevel vorkommenden Zombies besonders gut bekämpfen. Diese sind in den Strategien der Endloslevel erwähnt. Kartengalerie Iceberg Lettuce Costume Card.png|Karte des Eisbergsalats 300px-Cherry card .jpg|Karte der Kirschbombe Potatocard.jpg|Karte der Kartoffelmine Endloslevel im Spiel image (2).png|Die Pyramide der Verdammnis get-attachment.png|Totenmannskiste get-attachment (1).png|Der Tafelberg des Bösen get-attachment (2).png|Der Schrecken der Zukunft image (5).png|Arthurs Herausforderung Kategorie:Pflanzen gegen Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategorie:Modus Kategorie:Allgemein